


【顺懂PWP】危情

by LanYeXue



Category: movies - Fandom
Genre: Other, 咕咚 - Freeform, 狙击组 - Freeform, 红海行动 - Freeform, 顺懂 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanYeXue/pseuds/LanYeXue





	【顺懂PWP】危情

*退役军人顺X杀手懂  
*枪X预警  
*看到pwp就知道肯定要OOC了，你懂我意思

*黑化不洗白，xjb写，大家随意看看就好  
*一万字左右，一发完

 

 

——————————————————————————

 

 

昏暗的光线，喧闹的人群，酒吧里的气氛一如既往地暧昧而又热烈。

今天的吧台多了一张新面孔，那人穿着一件简单的T恤，却挡不住那一身健硕的身材。

“能请你喝一杯么？”

李懂端着两杯酒走过去的时候，男人意外地答应得很爽快。

猩红的舌尖，鲜艳的薄唇，斑斓的酒液。

空气中荷尔蒙的气息在炸裂。

一杯见底，两人心照不宣地交换了一个眼神，起身向洗手间走去。

 

 

隔间的门被李懂粗暴地关上，男人却贴心地落了锁。

李懂径直把人推到门板上，咬住他的唇。

然后他得到了一个更加热烈的回吻。

“挺辣啊，小哥哥。”

男人挑眉，舔了舔刚刚被自己虎牙误伤的嘴唇，然后猛地按住李懂，推到旁边的墙上。

瞬间两人位置对调，李懂仰头看着比自己还高小半头的男人，心跳有些不稳。

男人用身体把李懂圈在角落里，上下其手。

李懂被他激得扬起头，身体绷得笔直，男人便低头含着他唇瓣缓缓摩挲，安抚着他。

嘴里都是酒精混着丝丝血腥的味道，让两人的欲火燃得更盛。

一双大手在李懂身上四处游走，粗糙的茧带来更刺激的快感。

常年的锻炼使得李懂的身材保持得非常好，挺拔的身板，光滑而又紧致的皮肤，恰到好处的肌肉，摸起来要命的色情。

“身材不错啊，小辣椒。”

男人贴在李懂耳畔，湿热的气息擦过脖颈，李懂感觉下面已经忍不住硬了。

他小幅度地顶了下胯，擦过面前结实有力的大腿。

男人立刻会意，扯下李懂的腰带，隔着内裤揉捏他半勃的性器。

李懂抵在男人胸前喘息，双手探入他的衣服，刻意撩拨。

看着白净的一双手，却有着一层厚厚的老茧，男人被他撩得上火，但还算克制。

“这么着急？如果把我撩起来你还没准备好的话……可是要吃不少苦头的哦。”

男人咬着他的耳朵，暗示性地舔过耳廓。

李懂瞟了一眼男人腿间支起的小帐篷，咽了口口水。

分量还真不小。

然后他拉过男人的手，放到了自己身后。

从指尖传来的触感来判断，李懂是自己提前做完扩张塞了个肛塞才来酒吧“找乐子”的。

意识到这一点，男人额头的青筋猛地一跳，不再忍耐，直接粗暴地扒下了李懂的裤子。

李懂也没有闲着，径直扯下了男人的内裤。

狰狞的性器瞬间弹出，李懂满意地舔了舔嘴唇。

男人把李懂翻了个个儿，让他趴在墙上，伸手去拔肛塞。

拔的时候擦过敏感点，李懂一个没忍住，直接呻吟出声。

“这里可是公共场合，小辣椒你还是收敛点好。”

说完，男人一只手捂住李懂的嘴，另一只手按住他的胯，直接挺腰插了进来。

尽管已经做了扩张，男人的尺寸还是有些大，李懂被捂着说不出话，只能发出类似小动物一般的呜咽。

男人的施虐欲彻底爆发，还没等李懂适应，就大开大合地抽送起来。

李懂说不出话，试着挣扎，却被男人锁在身下动弹不得，于是讨好似的舔了舔男人的手心。

“靠，真是妖精……”

男人松开手，转而去摸李懂的前面。

手中挺硬的物什十分火热，灼烧着男人的手心。

只见小李懂已经兴奋地涨成了深红色，前端还溢出了些许白色的液体。

男人挺腰的频率就像打桩机，撞击的速度就没降下来过。

他一边操弄着李懂的后穴，一边玩弄着李懂的性器。

“我……我快到了……”

李懂咬住自己的胳膊，才勉强忍住想要大声呻吟的欲望。

男人却坏心眼地掐住他的性器根部，去含他的耳垂。

“别着急啊，等我一起……”

粗长的性器在后穴里冲撞，每一下都刻意擦过让李懂最发疯的那一点。

李懂濒临爆发却不得，被操得眼神涣散，眼角嫣红，却强忍着一句话都不说。

“你怎么……这么可爱。”

男人看着他强装倔强却偏偏楚楚可怜的模样，更加兴奋，掐着他的腰操得更加猛烈。

李懂抵住墙的胳膊都被撞红了，甚至有一种要被男人玩坏了的错觉。

看着怀里的人逐渐瘫软，男人也不再刻意为难，用力冲撞了几下，尽数射进了肠道深处。

松手的那一瞬间，李懂也抽搐着射了，乳白色的液体溅满了墙壁。

“哥们不是一般人吧？”

男人把性器从李懂体内拔出时看似随意地说道。

手上的那层厚茧是枪茧，男人对这些十分敏感。

李懂趴在墙上缓了好一会儿才回过神来。

他回头轻飘飘地瞥了男人一眼。

“彼此彼此，下次记得把你衣服里的瑞士军刀藏好点，别不小心戳到自己了。”

男人笑了，倚在门上给自己点了一支烟。

“还有下次？”

李懂穿好衣服走到男人面前，摘下他含着的烟塞进自己嘴里。

“下周这时候，我在这里等你。”

 

 

 

———————————————————————————

 

下周，男人如约来到了酒吧。

不光下周，下下周，下下下周也是如此。

他们身体的契合度很高，于是顺理成章地成了长期炮友。

 

他叫李懂，身材很辣，性格更辣。在道上混，见过血，会玩枪。

他叫顾顺，身体素质不错，各种意义上的。当过特种兵，还是狙击手，几百米外狙人跟打靶玩似的存在。

这就是他们对对方全部的了解。

 

李懂很喜欢顾顺，或者说很喜欢这个床伴，但是他话异常的少，也不太愿意跟顾顺说自己的事。

反倒是顾顺退役后生活比较空闲，比较乐意跟李懂闲扯自己曾经的“光辉事迹”。

李懂倒也不烦，就安安静静地听着，偶尔插句嘴，但是一提起他自己，又缄默不语。

每次都是顾顺把人操得迷迷糊糊的时候，李懂才愿意多说两句。

例如他的工作极其不稳定，还有点危险，但是报酬非常高。

例如他很早就出柜了，但是遇到顾顺过后他跟以前的1都断了联系，觉得他们太弱了之类。

 

顾顺也喜欢李懂，是打心眼地喜欢。

不论是直爽泼辣的性格，看起来青涩无比的脸蛋，还是那副让他一摸就硬的身材，李懂满足了他对另一半的所有想象。

像他这样在真枪实弹的战场上混了这么多年的老油条，乍乍回归和平安宁的小日子，还真有点不习惯。

跟普通人之间隔阂太多，像李懂这样有着半黑不白的经历的人反而更吸引他。

 

几个月了。

顾顺想跟李懂更进一步，无一例外都遭到了拒绝。

于是他这份无处安放的喜欢只能放到床上。

比如每次都帮他充分扩张，比如帮他口X给他舔X跟他做不同花样，比如把他喂得饱饱的，第二天瘫在床上累得起不来。

他们之间的性爱无比和谐，尽管两人都不是什么善茬，但是在床上，顾顺从没让李懂见过血。

顾顺觉得也许就这样也不错，管李懂什么身份，能经常见到他就好。

 

 

直到有一天。

李懂满身血腥味地来找他。

 

 

李懂扒了T恤露出肌肉匀称的上身，顾顺却看着他腰腹部的包扎犹豫地下不了手。

“磨磨唧唧的，还做不做了？”

李懂一把把他推倒在床上，主动骑了上去。

顾顺赶忙去扶住他的身体。

李懂在顾顺眼面前扩张好了自己，顾顺感觉下身硬的发疼，但还是不敢轻举妄动。

只见李懂十分熟练地扒了他的裤子，分开双腿，把那根狰狞的性器吃了进去。

骑乘位很考验上面人的腰力，然而现在李懂受了伤。  
顾顺不忍心他这样伤害自己，想起身换一个不会牵扯他伤口的姿势。

然而刚抬头就被李懂按回了床上。

李懂一只手狠狠地攥着顾顺的衣领，另一只手放在床上支撑自己的身体。

他喘了口气，然后猛地摆腰动了起来。

顾顺爽得头皮发麻，生理上的快感让他几乎抑制不住自己想要抓住身上人的腰更加凶狠地冲撞。

但是残存的理智告诉他不能这么做。

趁着李懂休息的间歇，顾顺几次想要挣脱都没能成功。

“啧，想干嘛？你以为我这么容易对付的吗？”

“你之前不是说我不是一般人吗？三番两次想打听我的身份？”

“那哥今天就告诉你，哥还真就不一般。”

李懂边喘着粗气，边起伏着身体，用顾顺的东西操自己。

腰上的伤口再一次被撕裂，雪白的纱布渗出点点猩红。

“黑道火拼知道吧，搞出人命知道吧？哥做的活比那个还要刺激，厉害不？”

汹涌的快感让顾顺的脑子一片混沌，他摇着头，半晌才喘着气说出一句话。

“李懂……你不疼吗？”

闻言，身上起伏的动作一滞，过了几秒才又继续。

“这点痛算什么。”李懂看似潇洒地说道，“还是做爱更舒服不是吗？”

其实心里早就痛如刀绞。

顾顺的身份他是知道的，不谈他有其他手段，光顾顺本人跟他说的信息就已经很详细了。

曾经服役蛟龙的狙击手，那可真是树敌无数，很多双眼睛都在盯着他。

以前在军队，没人动得了他，而现在……消息灵通的早就接了悬赏，准备下手了。

纱布上渗出的猩红越来越多，伤口应该是完全撕裂了。

李懂额头冷汗直冒，身子一软，差点坐不住。

顾顺趁着这个机会，翻身把他狠狠地摔进床垫里。

“你他妈是不是疯了！”

顾顺眼眶通红，目眦欲裂。

李懂伤得这么重，他却什么也做不了，甚至因为身份原因，他都不能带李懂去正规医院治疗。

“我没疯。”

李懂定定地看着他，面无血色，身上裸露的皮肤却透着沉浸情欲中的潮红。

“如果你现在不能把我干到高潮，那就滚吧。”

李懂说着便抬脚去踹身上的人，却被顾顺一把抱住，压得更死。

“不就是让你爽吗，还有谁比我更了解你的身体？”

顾顺固定住李懂的身体，尽量不伤到他，然后猛地一挺腰，将他狠狠贯穿。

李懂原本还梗着脖子浑身僵硬，被他这一下顶得浑身瘫软，腿肚都在抽筋。

“怎么样，爽不爽？”

顾顺抵在李懂的敏感点处慢慢地磨，李懂被刺激得话都说不出来，死命咬住嘴唇不想泄出其他奇怪的声音。

顾顺却抽出左手，把手指直接塞进了他的嘴里。

嘴巴被强硬地撑开，李懂含糊不清地呜咽，无意识的呻吟从喉咙溢出。

还没等顾顺下命令，李懂就顺从地舔起了嘴里的手指。

修长的手指，骨节分明，青筋暴凸，甚是好看。

李懂从没有说过，他爱死了顾顺的这双手。

甚至还时常幻想，顾顺是怎么用这双好看的手拿枪的呢？扣下扳机的时候手指弯曲的形状有多色情？

他用舌头慢慢舔过他贪恋的每一个细节，然后合起嘴唇，轻轻地吮吸。

放任顾顺用手指模拟性交的模样在他嘴里进进出出。

顾顺感觉自己好热，热度分别从下身和指尖传来，整个人都快要烧起来了。

他情不自禁地加快了速度，想要得到更多快感。

顾顺觉得自己有病。

李懂是药，更是原罪。

 

 

李懂快要到了，身体绷得笔直。

又是几下正中靶心的恶意顶弄，他抽搐着射了，顾顺也被他夹得泄在了里面。

高潮过后，李懂虚弱得像一张白纸。

顾顺心疼地抱他去浴室清理。

用温水引出刚刚射进去的东西，顾顺小心翼翼地去拆李懂已经被鲜血浸满的纱布。

赫然看见一处刀伤，已经被处理过了，但是剧烈的运动让它再次撕裂开来，鲜血淋漓。

此时的李懂乖顺无比，浑身都卸了力，任人摆布。

顾顺仔细地帮他擦干了身体，放到床上，暂时还用旧纱布给他缠好止血。

身为曾经的特种兵，处理伤口他还是会的。

顾顺安置好李懂，决定帮他去药店买点纱布和药重新处理一下。

然而等他再回来时，李懂已经离开了。

只留下一张纸条，上面写着:“离开这里，越远越好，不要再回来。”

顾顺刚想把纸撕碎了扔掉，赫然看见反面还有一行字。

“就知道你不会听，这个月你先避避风头，如果下个月那间酒吧还在，我在老地方等你。”

字迹遒劲有力，还透着一股肃杀之气。

顾顺笑了，把纸叠好，收进了靠心口的小口袋里。

 

 

———————————————————————————

 

这一个月，顾顺隐匿行踪，把自己藏在这个城市不为人知的角落里。

但是不仅他藏身暗处，危险也融在黑暗里。

被动等待从来就不是他的风格，顾顺决定主动调查。

多年的狙击手经验帮上了忙，顾顺伏在酒吧附近的制高点，盯着那个五颜六色的入口以及漆黑一片的后门。

这个月里进出酒吧的人员更加复杂，还有不少是走着进去，抬着出来的。

不过折腾了一个月，酒吧倒还是照常营业，看样这家老板的后台够硬。

事情确实不简单。

 

/  
/

 

“怎么，这么想我？”

洗手间阴暗的小角落里，李懂装模作样地推了把粘着自己不放的男人。

“简直想得发疯……”

顾顺的声音闷闷的，努力压抑着想要恣意燃烧的邪火。

“那我跟你喝两杯赔罪？”

“……不了，我一刻都等不了。”

说着便要去扒李懂的裤子，却被李懂拦下。

他从怀里掏出一张房卡，对着灯光晃了晃。

“今晚就别走了，留下来陪我吧。”

 

 

刷完房卡的瞬间，顾顺直接踹门而入，把李懂压在门上亲吻。

凶猛的攻势简直像猛兽在撕咬自己的猎物。

“你……今晚要不要开灯？”，李懂被他狠狠地抵在墙上，索性放弃了挣扎。

顾顺从他手中拿过房卡，插进旁边的卡槽里，瞬间明亮的光线淹没了两人。

顾顺还是喜欢开着灯跟李懂做爱，他喜欢看李懂因为情欲泛红的皮肤，喜欢看李懂为自己意乱情迷的样子。

今天李懂穿的正装，此时却被扒得七零八落。

顾顺还惊奇地发现李懂腿上还穿了一个类似“吊带袜”一样的东西，顿时呼吸一滞。

他缓慢而又情色地抚过李懂的大腿，低笑着贴在他耳边，“这是什么，特殊的情趣？”

李懂轻轻瞥了他一眼，“没见过啊？这是衬衫夹，防皱的。”

他舔了舔嘴唇又说，“不过我也觉得你会喜欢。”

就在顾顺觉得自己的自制力快要崩溃的时候，李懂却推了推他的胸膛。

“刚从一个场子出来，什么都没准备，你让我先去下浴室。”

顾顺一边舔吻着李懂的脖子，一边胡乱地抚摸他的身体。

“可是我现在就想要你……”

李懂摸了摸顾顺的头发，安抚性地吻了一下他的额头。

“我今晚都是你的，不介意等这一会儿吧？”

如此“纯情”的动作让顾顺一愣，李懂趁机从他怀里脱身，走进了浴室。

李懂从来就不是个温柔的床伴，纯情这种词更是和他们搭不上边。

今天他到底怎么了？

顾顺在原地愣了好一会儿。

李懂选的这家酒店的浴室外围是磨砂玻璃。

因此，现在顾顺坐在床上就能看到李懂在里面模糊的影子。

性感得要命。

顾顺边看李懂洗澡，边在脑子里背蛟龙守则，努力忍耐想要冲进去把他干翻在浴缸里的冲动。

过了会儿，顾顺看了看自己硬得不行的小兄弟。

妈的，这能忍住真不是人。

径直走进了浴室。

里面，李懂刚刚洗完，一丝不挂。

浑身湿漉漉的，眼睛里都蒙了一层水雾，看起来格外地青涩。

顾顺一只手搂住李懂，简单冲了下自己，然后把人整个儿横抱了出去。

“你就这么想我啊？”李懂在顾顺怀里勾唇看他。

回答李懂的是顾顺猛地一松手，把他狠狠地摔在床上。

顾顺俯身压住李懂，身上没来得及擦干的水迹晕开一圈色情的水渍，就像曾经无数个疯狂的夜晚。

李懂顺势乖乖岔开大腿，为顾顺打开自己。

这一次，顾顺没搞任何花哨的前戏，直接挺腰操了进去。

结合的瞬间，两人都发出了一声舒爽的叹息。

一个月没做，顾顺想得发疯。

一上来就是高频率的打桩，保持着冲刺般的速度。

李懂被他钉在床上操得说不出话，只能被动地迎合。

顾顺熟知李懂身体的每一处敏感，因此以往床上都是折腾得李懂高潮几次，才恋恋不舍地射在他身体里。

然而这次他却一反常态，没有刻意去取悦李懂，更像是想要自己先爽一发。

李懂心下了然，配合他的节奏，在他撞进来的时候夹紧穴口。

湿润炽热的软肉紧紧咬着顾顺不放，爽得他头皮发麻。

顾顺也没有压抑自己，全速冲刺了一会儿就全都交代在穴道深处。

射完一发，顾顺浑身的欲火总浇灭了一点。

但是李懂还沉浸在快感里，前端挺硬，直直地戳在顾顺的腹肌上，留下几道暧昧的水痕。

顾顺把自己从李懂的身体里抽出来，起身点了支烟。

乳白色的精液随着他的动作从穴口溢出，鲜红色的穴肉还在不自觉地翕动着，显得更加诱人。

“顾顺……帮……帮帮我……”

此时的李懂正双腿大开地躺在床上，满脸潮红，眼中尽是情欲。

“嗯？你想我怎么帮你？”

顾顺抽了口烟，俯下身去和李懂接吻。

李懂被他嘴里的烟味呛了一口，呼吸更加急促。

“你还在不应期，就……先用手帮我吧……前面后面都行……”

顾顺看着身下人情动难耐的样子却也不着急，抽完烟徒手掐灭烟头扔在地上。

他漫不经心地撸了一把那根已经硬了半天的性器，李懂有些猝不及防，直接惊喘出声。

“别着急啊，咱们难得久别重逢，今晚玩点刺激的？”

“嗯……？你想玩什么……”

李懂忍得难受，就连说话的声音都带上了气音，听起来就像被欺负了狠的。

顾顺突然笑了起来，露出了两颗小虎牙。

“带都带来了，你还想藏多久？”

说完便从枕头底下摸出一把枪。

 

 

———————————————————————————

 

枪身泛着冷冷的金属光泽，晃得李懂有一瞬间的眼花。

然而还没有等他有所反应，顾顺已经把枪抵在他唇上，简单粗暴地下了命令。

“舔。”

李懂被情欲折磨得只剩几KB的大脑已经没有办法思考了，只得乖顺地伸出舌头。

柔软而又炽热的舌尖舔弄着冰冷的枪管。

枪口残留的火药味让李懂愈加兴奋，更加卖力地舔舐。

“这把枪你用了挺久的吧？看得出来你很喜欢它啊。”

顾顺眯着眼睛欣赏李懂意乱情迷的模样，下身才释放过不久的欲望又开始抬头。

“唔……嗯……”

李懂含糊地回答，抬眼看向顾顺。

眼中尽是欲火。

只一眼，顾顺就觉得自己被点燃了。

他迅速把李懂的双腿分开到最大，用枪口顶住穴口。

刚刚还能吞吃一整根性器的穴口转眼又恢复了紧致，只有溢出的少许精液还能证明它刚刚被侵犯过的事实。

顾顺掰开李懂的臀瓣，直接拿着枪往里捅。

枪口的直径太过，上头还有不规则的准心，刮蹭着肠壁的嫩肉。

李懂冷汗直冒，有种自己快要被劈成两半的错觉。

刚刚还兴致勃勃的性器瞬间萎靡了下去。

李懂向来擅长忍耐，毕竟干他们这一行的，稍微有点闪失都会丢掉性命。

他能眼睁睁地看着刀子捅进肉里，然后再亲手把它拔出来，哼都不带哼一声。

然而此时被折磨的是全身上下最隐秘也最敏感的部位。

顾顺今晚直接而又粗暴的对待让他有些招架不住，终于没忍住开口求饶。

“慢……慢一点……太大了，疼……”

然而顾顺却置若罔闻，甚至还加重了手上的力道，把枪口又往里推了一把。

之前顾顺射进去的精液和李懂自己分泌的肠液混合在一起，勉强充当了润滑。

穴口紧紧地包裹着枪管，但好歹是整个捅进去了。

顾顺根本没给李懂喘息的时间，拿枪的右手缓缓地动了起来。

“被自己的枪操，感觉怎么样？爽不爽？”

顾顺俯身压在李懂身上，在他耳边暧昧地吹气，手上却没停下动作。

李懂还没从被撕裂的痛苦中缓过来，脸色煞白，然而心理上的羞耻却让他重新硬了起来。

前端的性器直直地抵在顾顺的腹部，前液溢出，缓缓淌过柱身。

顾顺左手摸到李懂腿间，一把抓住，缓缓撸动。

厚厚的枪茧磨得李懂舒爽无比，暂时分散了后穴的不适。

顾顺一边撸动着李懂的性器，一边用枪操着他的后穴，前后都被照顾到，李懂感觉自己整个人都快疯了。

顾顺用拇指在铃口处抹了一把，李懂整个人都抖了一下，猝不及防地将枪管吃得更深。

李懂感觉自己快要到了，强烈的射精感让他头脑发涨，抬腰把自己往顾顺手心里送。

然而顾顺却在这时候坏心眼地松了手。

“给我……”

李懂抓住顾顺的左手，恋恋不舍。

顾顺却抽出手来，去摸他的身体。

“会给你的，别急啊，好好享受。”

顾顺伏下身子去含李懂的乳头，那里早已兴奋得充血，像两颗熟透了的草莓。

李懂抱着顾顺的头，大口喘息。

突然，下身传来一个危险的信号。

只听见“啪嗒”一声，顾顺拉开了枪栓。

李懂本能地浑身一僵，后穴紧缩，却被粗砺的枪口强硬地撑开。

没忍住漏出了一丝呻吟。

顾顺边咬李懂的乳头边恶劣地用枪操他。

准心一个劲地往前列腺上怼，李懂被顶得浑身颤抖，大声呻吟，这才后知后觉地意识到……

之前顾顺都是故意避开这里的，正片这才刚刚开始。

“别绞得那么紧啊宝贝，操不动了啊。”

说完，顾顺把李懂的两条腿都架到了自己肩上，这个姿势更方便他动作。

而且从这个角度看，整个下体一览无余。

李懂低头看到枪口在自己身体里进进出出的画面，头一次羞耻得整张脸都红了。

“这么喜欢啊……”

顾顺顺手摸了一把李懂硬了半天的性器，右手打开了保险。

又是“啪嗒”一声，在寂静的房间里显得尤为刺耳。

“宝贝还挺谨慎的，没上膛的枪都上保险啊。”

恍惚中，李懂看到顾顺伸出舌头舔了舔那两颗标志性的小虎牙，笑得迷人，性感得让他窒息。

意识到正在操自己的是一把开了枪栓开了保险随时会走火的枪，李懂只觉得头皮发麻。

危机感伴着肾上腺素却让他更加兴奋，甚至主动用脚勾着顾顺宽阔的背，诱惑着他。

其他什么都已经不重要了，李懂现在只想死在这张床上，最好是被顾顺亲手艹死的。

“李懂，你说，我怎么就那么喜欢你呢。”

顾顺俯下身去咬李懂的嘴唇，肩上那两条修长匀称的腿被反折着压到床上。

李懂激烈地回吻着他，后穴也恬不知耻地去吞已然染上了体温的枪管，像是要用尽自己毕生的热情。

“消失的这一个月，你去了哪里？”

顾顺贴在李懂耳边，低声诱哄。

“你不用知道。”

李懂恢复了些许理智，推开顾顺，咬着牙冷脸回答。

他本以为顾顺会抓住这个机会继续逼问他，却没想到他只是说。

“你知不知道我到底有多想你？”

顾顺缓缓摩挲着李懂的脸颊，眼中的疯狂和迷恋难掩。

“当初勾引我的是你，让我沦陷的是你，给我承诺的也是你，现在……你这是什么想法？”

“玩腻了想扔？”

顾顺扬唇一笑，将枪管整个抽出来，然后一下子狠狠地捅了进去。

“你、做、梦。”

李懂浑身紧张，后穴也条件反射性地拼命收缩，想把其中的异物挤出去。

然而那个庞然大物侵犯的速度却越来越快，抽出时还会翻出些许肠肉，画面淫糜不堪。

粗暴的动作最终还是让娇嫩的肠肉受了伤，鲜红的血液顺着枪管往外流。

李懂的嘴唇也被自己咬破了，房间里血腥的气味重了起来。

然而这场近乎虐待的性爱却没有停下，顾顺沉浸在自己癫狂的情绪里，李懂疼得腿肚打颤，性器却涨得紫红，青筋怒张。

李懂快被顾顺艹射了，他大口喘息，就像一条脱水的鱼。

顾顺掰过他的头，让他看着后穴被抽插的模样，猛地抽送枪管，下下顶在李懂的敏感点上。

“真想就这么艹死你啊，宝贝……”

说完，他在李懂的注视中缓缓扣下了扳机。

与此同时，李懂身体紧绷，搂着顾顺的脖子抽搐着达到了高潮。

 

 

———————————————————————————

 

【尾声】

“宝贝儿？媳妇儿？懂儿？”

顾顺放松身体，任由自己整个人压在李懂背上，就像一只大型犬科动物。

李懂脱下白手套，认真地擦了擦枪，然后小心翼翼地收好。

他回头瞪了顾顺一眼，“这次的几个人跟上周的还不是一伙的，你服役的时候到底惹了多少仇家？”

“不清楚，没仔细数，什么贩毒的，走私的，中国的，外国的，都打死过咯。”

顾顺一脸无辜，李懂拿他没办法，只能更用力地瞪了他一眼。

“收你的枪去，赶紧离开这里，我可还想多活几年。”

顾顺一边嚼着口香糖，一边手法娴熟地拆枪。

“嘿，懂儿，这把狙在你们黑市卖多少钱啊，我以前有次去红海执行任务上头给配的枪就是这型号。”

“你管那么多呢，反正把你卖了都买不起。”

“哦不对，你的命好像还挺值钱的，你去死一死大概就能买了吧。”

“啧。”

顾顺被他噎得说不出话，手脚麻利地收拾东西，处理现场。

两人过着这样“居无定所”的生活已经有一段时间了。

李懂不知道从哪里给顾顺搞来了一把R93，自己也带了两把枪，就这么跟顾顺漫无目的地出门流浪了。

自从李懂把实情告诉顾顺过后，顾顺就没考虑过申请政府保护这条路。

毕竟李懂这个人是洗不白了，自己也不想离开他，那就陪着他一条道一起走到黑吧。

“话说……那天你怎么知道我带了枪？”

路上，李懂冷不防地开口。

顾顺吐掉口香糖给自己点了支烟。

“我说出来你别不信，就不谈枕头被枪垫起来细微的高度差了，跟枪打交道久了，枪膛的火药味隔了几十米我都能有感觉。”

“……你这鼻子属狗的啊？”

李懂看着他的眼神就像看一个怪物。

顾顺笑得烟都掉到了地上。

静默半响，李懂才又开口。

“其实那天我是真的动了杀心，想爽完最后一次就把你给办了。”

“哇？谋杀亲夫，这么狠啊？你就这么舍得？！”

顾顺瞪大了眼睛看着李懂，李懂却面无表情。

“之前要杀你的那几个人都被我做了，但是后来……老大亲自点名要我接你的悬赏。”

“啧，你当时真的很贵。”李懂自嘲地摇了摇头。

见李懂认真，顾顺也不闹了，在一旁安静地听着。

“我从小没爹没妈，是被老大捡回来养大的。这几把枪，包括你操我的那把，都是他送给我的成人礼。”

“我是他手下最狠，最不要命的那一个，任务从来没失败过，只要老大点名要谁死，我就算把自己搞残废了也不可能让那个人活下来。”

“……除了你。”

说完李懂就不做声了，趁着夜色默默赶路。

其实顾顺早就猜到李懂的身份了，也知道他大概是为自己杀人了，可是却没想到这背后居然还有这么多隐情。

从小在黑帮长大，杀过人，最后还背叛养父携枪逃跑了。

李懂这辈子算是洗不白了。

想到这里，顾顺却突然笑了。

“李懂，那你就不想问我为什么没杀你？”

“你那把枪之前可是有子弹的，就真不怕我开枪？”

“你用我最熟悉的枪操我，还操出血了，不就是想羞辱我么？”

“惩罚我不信任你，或者是都认识这么久了居然还想对你不利。”

“但是你舍不得。”

李懂语气淡淡，仿佛说的不是他自己。

顾顺被他气笑了，“为什么？你就这么笃定？”

“嗯。”

李懂突然搂住顾顺，踮起脚在他唇上啄了一口，“因为你喜欢我，我知道的。”

顾顺一把扣住李懂的后脑勺，狠狠地吻了回去。

“啧，被偏爱的都有恃无恐。”

李懂笑了，甩掉行李和顾顺接吻。

一吻终了，两人皆是气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓。

心结解开了，这算是终于守得云开见月明了吧，顾顺舔着嘴唇回味。

“走了，别忘了咱俩还在逃命，你当旅游呢？”

李懂拍了拍顾顺还在傻笑的脸，毫不客气地说道。

“话说……咱俩得逃多久啊？”

“不久，也就一辈子。”

“啊？”

“怎么，你怕了？”

李懂停下步伐，定定地看向顾顺。

“顾顺，跟我在一起，以后你就注定过不上什么安宁日子了，趁现在，后悔还来得及。”

“因为……我怕以后我就舍不得放你走了……”

李懂的声音越说越小，头也垂了下去。

“嘿，想什么呢！我发誓，我顾顺就是死，也是死在李懂床上的，这么说你放心了吧？”

顾顺一把揽过李懂的肩膀，拉着他继续走。

“……”

李懂瞥了他一眼，没有说话。

 

夜深了，气温又降了几度，走了会儿，视野里突然飘起大片的白色，竟是下雪了。

目的地在几十公里开外，安全起见，最好在天亮之前到达。

两人没再说话，并肩赶路。

雪越下越大了。

两人就这么默默地走着，一直到白头。

 

 

END


End file.
